


Late Night

by Homeskillet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeskillet/pseuds/Homeskillet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets off work late and comes home to a sleepy Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

"Hey Cas, sorry I'm...oh." Dean quieted down when he saw Cas sound asleep on the couch. Dean had just arrived home after having to work overtime because somebody in his department went home sick. He stripped his jacket and shoes and quietly padded over to the couch.

Cas had fallen asleep reading. His glasses were askew and the book was face down on his chest. Dean gently removed the glasses and put them on the end table. Then he picked up the book, fished a penny out of his pocket and marked the page with the coin, heads side up. Next, he set the book on the end table.

He contemplated just grabbing a blanket for Cas and heading for bed, but he knew the couch wasn't as comfortable as their memory foam mattress.

After making up his mind, Dean picked Cas up like the baby he could sometimes be (but Dean loved nonetheless) and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. Cas' arms went around Dean's neck and he smushed his forehead into Dean's collar.

"Dean....what...mfffhh" Cas mumbled incoherently.

"Shhhhh...it's bedtime, baby." Dean then set him on their bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Then Dean went around to his own side, stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to Cas. The sleepyhead immediately wrapped himself tightly around Dean, dark hair tickling Dean's nose.

"'Night, Cas." Dean pressed a kiss to the top of Cas's head.

"Love you." Cas said, though it was sleepy and muffled.

"I love you, too." Dean whispered. The grin on his face didn't leave him all night.


End file.
